bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amateur Obsessive
'Welcome to my talk page.'If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help as an admin, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Need a little help... Hello, founder of Baker Street! I recently accidently uploaded a picture I shouldn't have, and I don't know how to delete it. Could you help me? Penguinwithabox (talk) 19:37, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Canon I recently added information about the character Bill Wiggins, including his canon background. You edited it back, and I'm not sure why... Could you clarify? Penguinwithabox (talk) 22:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Without a Clue When I created this page, I added a short review at the end. It is personal opinion, but I thought those who prefer their Holmes serious should be warned. Please feel free to change it if this is incompatible with the style of the wiki. Jiskran (talk) 05:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'll take a look at this when I get a moment, but I should say that as an encyclopaedia, we strive to be unbiased and factual. Reviews as you say, are personal opinion. You could certainly post a review in the or in a blog post. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sources How do you cite sources? Penguinwithabox (talk) 23:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :You can see a little bit about references here: Baker Street Wiki:Manual_of_Style#References - this may change a little as our manual of style isn't complete yet, but it tells you how to use the ref tags. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote Sir, can I be the one to edit the featured quote. It has only been updated twice. I'll make to it that I update it every month if you grant my request. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I am a little behind with that but it's okay, I'll change it tonight. Feel free to make as many suggestions as you like for what the quote should be. P.S. I'm not a sir. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Apologies, I had a hunch you weren't a sir, just didn't confirm it. Anyway, the Sherlock Holmes in Guy Ritchie's movies is alive. In the ending scenes of the Game of Shadows, he revealed himself that he survived the fall, so why did you change it back again to past tense in the beginning? --Sherrinford (talk) 23:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, you don't need to apologise, I was just saying. :::Past tense in articles is a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they become past tense. It is one of the things mentioned in our Manual of Style, but that policy isn't finished yet. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Deductionist Kindly check my edit on The Deductionist. I only added how many viewers and a reference but please do check it. --Sherrinford (talk) 17:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Tense Should pages be in past or present tense? In writing essays they are supposed to be present tense, but I'm not sure if there is a grammatically correct method for encyclopedia articles. ~Obi :Oh, and another question: there are some canon characters in the category Characters: Canon, and others merely in the category Characters. Which is correct? (or should they be in both categories? That makes most sense to me. All characters should be in the character category, and then they should have a specific category to show whether they are canon or from a show). Thanks! ~Obi ::Alright, thank you for the information. I think that we should probably keep the categories set up like you have them—with only the most specific categories—for now, since it would be a lot of needless work to add all the broader categories back. We could do a community vote, if you'd like too. I'm good with either way. :) ::As for the images: I'm really glad to be of help! I find enjoyment in helping improve wikis, so I'm glad that was a helpful thing. ~Obi (Talk) Since Sherlock Holmes (Downey) is referred to in the past tense, should Sherlock Holmes (Cumberbatch) and Sherlock Holmes (Miller) be referred to in the past tense as well? I would like to have your say on this before I change it. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, we use past tense here, it's simply a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they inevitably become past tense. It is one of the things mentioned in our Baker Street Wiki:Manual of Style, but that policy isn't finished yet. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Images Okay, sure! Where would be a good place to find the licensing info? ~Obi Sherlock Season 4 Do you have any information on when Sherlock Season 4 will air? -- 16:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Will you answer my question? -- 17:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't have any more information than anybody else. I suggest that you try Google. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 17:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Rename Hey, could you rename this when you have the chance? I accidentally left the title as the generic image.jpg. Thanks. ~Obi (Talk) :Done! Apologies for the wait. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Editing I noticed that some of the pages her contain multiple links to the same page. I read the MoS and it seemed to be in favor of only having one; I'd just like to clarify that with you before taking any action. --Nxtstep101 :Alright that makes sense, thanks for the clarification. --Nxtstep101 Re: Viewing Figures Do you mean for the number of viewers for the episodes of Elementary? --Sherrinford (talk) 12:04, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Featured Article Hello. Didn't you posted that you were going to change the featured article, what happened? Apologies if I'm imposing. --Sherrinford (talk) 08:19, March 10, 2014 (UTC)